


Curiousity Doesn’t Knock

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cops, M/M, Modern AU, Museums, Past/Mentioned Child Abuse, Police, Sexual Content, Theft, Tomarry Secret Santa, cheesey, formal ball, no one gets violenced at during the thing, only mentioned vilonce, only off screen, orgasm while on the phone, slight bruising and injurys, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: Two great thieves normally can’t coexist.But these two weren’t just any great thieves, they were the best.With the two of them space didn’t matter, since Tom had interest in anything that wasn’t boring, and Harry had an interest in Tom.With Harry’s Police connection and Tom’s control of this world’s biggest players these two could become unstoppable.





	Curiousity Doesn’t Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transnymphtaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> ✯ -POV Change (Between Harry and Tom)  
> ❅ -Memory or Dream
> 
> Dear Clarisse,  
> I hope I managed to do your Prompt justice. I had tons of fun writing this, it was interesting researching museums in London and how to pick locks! I tried my best to go in and correct the story a few times, but if there is any mistakes I apologize. I did my best to also follow all the major points of your prompt! It was pretty long so I hope I hit them all!  
> (I wanted to do the other prompts, but I have to do 2 Fics for a GoT Secret Santa!!)
> 
> -Kris, Amortentia_on_her_lips
> 
> Happy Holidays and an amazing New Year!! <3

58, 57, 56, 55, Just the same as every time, the numbers counted down in perfect tandem, it bored Tom to the core.

49, 48, 47, 46, Out of the corner of grey eyes a light flashed behind a window, just as was expected. 

42, 41, 40, 39, Time was running short, but there was no worry, there never was. The lock clicked, just as planned. 

35, 34, 33, 32, Elegantly long fingers gripped the content inside and quickly replaced it with the items in his bag, careful of the weapon he had stashed there, and before closing the safe door. 

21, 20, 19, 18, All that was left to do was to get away with a smirk on his handsome face. 

15, 14, 13, 12, As those perfect fingers traced the frame of the open window, his excellent vision caught something glinting in gardens, Emeralds. 

9, 8, 7, No, impossible, he knew this Museum inside and out, upside down and sideways, no jewels were being held here till next month. 

5, 4, 3, The emeralds moved, disappearing into the black foliage. Eyes, those beautiful gem’s were eyes. 

1, Footsteps echoed right as the time predicted they would, but the eyes that had stopped Tom had destroyed his routine. Never before had anything come anywhere even close to such a feat. “Who’s there! Show yourself! We have a breach in the west wing, floor 3.”

Before the guard could get a reply on his radio, Tom disappeared into the night as silently as he had come.

✯

“Oh bloody hell!”

Harry glanced up from his place sprawled on Sirius’ office floor, his cheek red from sleeping on his open chemistry book, a spot of drool still sitting innocently over top of confusing equations.

“Do you believe the shite? It makes the whole force look like a joke!”

Interest piqued, the green eyed boy sat up to see his Godfather fully. “What ‘shite’?”

Dusty grey eyes, and a feral snarl glared at him over the ‘Daily Prophet’ that was currently being abused by clenched fists. “That sodding thief, ‘Voldemort’ struck again last night. What makes it worse is- I'M ONLY FINDING OUT NOW FROM A BLOODY PAPER!”

The shouting reached its intended victim as Harry watched Tonks flinch out in the bullpen. He felt a rush of pity for the klutz, Sirius’ anger was truly a thing to fear. Harry glanced back to his only true family, reading the man’s expression to see if he could get what he wanted. Sirius smirked at him and gave a wink, “No need to fear kiddo, we’ll catch the bugger, your Godfather is the best this countries ever had!” 

Hiding a grin Harry sat up higher, his Godfather seemed to be in a good mood despite his previous yelling. “So, do you have any leads on him? He just hit Guildhall last week right? Why strike again so soon, isn’t that sloppy?”

The Black family heir looked like the cat who got the cream at his godsons questions. “I forgot, you fancy the bloke don’t you? Does the whole’ bad boy’ thing make your heart go wild, gets you all hot and heavy? You know that’s how Remus felt for me back in the day.”

Groaning at the over share of information, Harry covered his flushed face, he never could hide his emotions, it would be his fatal mistake one day, he just knew it. “Sirius, Don’t!“ The older man smirked at the teenage boys whining voice, but put his hands up to placate the other.

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell you about the time I, myself, felt that way.” Of course his Godfather couldn’t stop his wolfish laugh at another embarrassed groan from Harry. “Well, anyway, that’s the whole problem with this case. Normally when a criminal strikes so many times so quickly it’s their downfall. But this bloody wanker seems to know a way around this. Every crime is spotless, nothing to show anyone was ever there. He’s in and out as silent as the night, and what’s worse is he has fakes that are so real, so perfect, that we would never know he had been there if it wasn’t for the items appearing on the darknet the next night.”

Harry hummed and listened carefully to each detail, sucking up the wonders this ‘Voldemort’ has performed and gotten away with. For months Sirius had spilled crucial information, and only last night was Harry able to use it to its fullest. 

Green eyes recalled the sight the moonlight had allowed him to see. The most agile figure he had ever seen moved up the side of the Museum like a snake. Slipping through the open window with ease before mere seconds later appearing again and allowing their eyes to lock. It was almost impossible for Harry to pull himself away, but if either of them wanted to leave free men that night he knew he had to. 

Sirius caught his attention again with a loud curse. “Bollocks! If only we knew where he will strike next, or even how he scopes out his targets. Anything, this guy is just like a bloody shadow!”

Pushing his palm against the floor, Harry moved to stand, he walked over to his Godfather and glanced at the article over his shoulder.  
“He was seen?” Speechless, completely and utterly dumbfounded. It had taken Harry months of scouting, preparing, searching and all out begging different police informants for information to even dream of catching a glimpse, and even last night he hadn’t truly believed he would. He felt angry, so full of rage he could only turn away from Sirius to look out the window in order hide it. 

Sirius didn’t seem happy either, his back tensed and his jaw clicked. “That’s probably the worst thing about this. Securities are helpless against him, the guard only saw a black shape move from the window and vanish. It was the third floor! When they got there after, not even a blade of grass was out of place! He’s a ghost, a fucking ghost.”

The anger dissipated, Harry walked back to his Godfathers side, the guard was just lucky. It was Harry who had caused the greatest criminal of all times mess up, he was excited to see how much more he could affect this great man.

✯

The blonde had been talking for nearly 20 minutes now. He believed Tom to be his friend, that the both of them were more than business associates. Grey eyes continued to show fake amusement and friendliness, even as their owner nearly slipped into unconsciousness at the boring drawl of a voice.

Never had Tom cared about Lucius and his problems. But day in and out he would listen to the wealthy man speak about his wife. Who it seems had yet to forget her female lover from back in high school and Lucius just loved to divulge the horrifically detailed descriptions of what is written in Narcissa’s private journal about the deceased Lily Potter. But worst of all, Tom sighed, was the bashful talk of Lucius and his male lover, Severus. 

The only thing keeping him from disposing of the nuisance man was his usefulness to Tom. The Malfoy’s could gain him entry to any Museum opening or party, giving him a hand up in his night job. Not to mention the blondes male lover could supply his own expert forger with historically accurate paints and materials. 

He sighed again, hoping his ‘boss’ would hear and stop the gossiping. Lucius noticed and straightened in his seat immediately. “Well yes, anyway, thank you for your time Tom, you may go back to your desk, I’ll expect the report on Hallow Financial by 3PM tomorrow.”

Tom nodded and left the room gratefully. He let his mind wander as he entered the small side office he shared with the other accountants and took a seat at his empty desk. There was no need to put any personal touches on his desk when this job was simply a cover. Tom glanced at the clock, he had finished the required report days ago. With a flick of his wrist he began flipping through documents to seem busy, though seeing as his ‘boss’ was actually a partner in crime, being fired was not an issue. A green stamp caught his eye as he moved through the stack. Emeralds.

Someone was watching him last night, someone knew who he was, they had managed to hunt him down, but who? 

No, that was impossible. No one could ever be that good, no one could be as talented as him, or, he scoffed at the thought, better. Tom shook his head and gave a soft smile, something he knew would drive anyone who saw to fall for him. His head was playing tricks on him, he was so bored in his daily life that his mind invented something to fill the normality. 

Deciding he was not going to get anything done even if he sat there all week, Tom stood. He grabbed his wallet and trench coat before he began the walk from the top floor of his building to the coffee shop outside. As he reached the bottom floor, something he never could have imagined stopped him, across the street in one of the police station windows was a pair of emeralds, they never caught his gaze but they were there. Tom moved flush against the wall without thinking. He always chuckled at the thought of the police being so close yet so far, but now he was actually, for the first time, worried. The lean body moved quickly to look at the window again, but the eyes were gone, the window stood still without change. 

Tom raced back up to his office, taking the steps two at a time. Before anyone could even nod to him in greeting he had grabbed the rest of his belongings and started taking long strides back to the door. The brunette didn’t even care to let Lucius know he was headed home for the day, he would simply text the man some excuse later on. 

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the door to his apartment, Tom took deep breaths. He had made it home in record time, his door still shaking from the way he had slammed it. Sleep, he just needed to sleep and his brain would stop playing this ridiculous trick on him.

Pulling down his tie, Tom slinked through his living room and into his bedroom. He was too tired to do anything now besides lay down, which he promptly did before falling into a fitful sleep.

❅  
_  
A small pressure alerted Tom to something going on near his back pocket. Cold fingers reached through the falling snow and gripped the small hand forcefully, causing tiny fingers to drop the cheap wallet Tom carried. His grey eyes locked with shining green, as the small child’s face contorted into anger._

_“Let go! Lemme go!”_

_The young boy struggled against Tom’s grip, but the 14 year old didn’t let go. “You should keep your fingers light, you are touching with to firm of movements.” The child’s shocked eyes welled with tears and the struggles stopped._

_An adult voice called loudly, breaking the two boys moment apart. “Kiddo! I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you-“ A shaggy looking cop stopped and looked over the scene, taking in the bruising hand of his child, and the fallen wallet in a puddle of slushy snow._

_“Did you find him?” Another man came and stood beside the first, grabbing his arm and looking down at the children. “Hey kid, who’s your friend.”_

_Though the police officer was still in shock, the man standing close to him seemed relieved. The child Tom still gripped onto, pulled himself free._

_“Harry, my names Harry, not ‘kid’ and he’s NOT my friend.”_

_The cop seemed to get his senses back at this. “Harry, what did you do, why would you try and steal!”_

_The boy glared back at Tom, as if accusing him of having said something. Looking over to the adults, Tom stepped back from Harry, picking up his wallet as he moved._

_Harry backed away as well when the cop’s friend came closer to grab him. “Com'on Harry, we have to get you back, your family is expecting you home soon.”_

_The small boy began to stomp his feet and scream, “No! I won’t go! I hate it! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate that you can all buy things and be happy! I hate you Sirius!”_

_Tom watched stunned as the boy slammed his whole body weight down on the man’s foot and took off running with tears in his eyes._

_His eyes._

_Emeralds._

❅

Tom woke up panting, the air in the room seemed to hit him all at once and his bed was damp with sweat. “The fuck?”

Standing up, Tom dragged himself to the shower, he had to be sick for such a trivial memory to come back to him so forcefully. This memory is what was causing him to see those eyes, to mess up? But why? He never saw the boy again, never even thought of it till now.

Picking his phone up off of the bedside table as he returned to bed, clean, Tom noticed a message from Malfoy. He sighed, the blonde probably wanted to complain about how Tom needed to keep the act up at work and continue to be a mindless worker bee. 

The message however, simply put a smile on his face,  
‘Tom, there is a donor ball at the National Gallery this Friday night, may I interest you as my family’s plus one?’

Sending back a confirmation of the date, he leaned over his mattress, pulling a handgun from his briefcase before he settled in and began to clean the metal.

✯

“Okay you lazy sods, this is our first, last and only god damn chance to catch this lag. Do you understand how important this is?”

Harry smirked, looking on as his Godfather commanded an entire room of London’s top law enforcement. Harry pulled at his lapels, trying to get them to lay properly as something to do. Sirius noticed his disinterest almost immediately, “Harry.” The scarred teen walked over to the dapper looking older man at the sound of his name. Sirius looked immaculate and even Harry had to admit that Sirius could clean up nicely when needed. “Son, I brought you along because you have a job to do.”

Messy hair began to bob in a thankful nod at this. A thick pair of glasses moved around, taking in the enormous room surrounding them. The red walls, with fenced off art seemed to surround them, the walls turning into the most beautiful arches at the top, with gold molding and statues peeking out from the empty spaces. Moonlight flooded in with the delicate lighting of the room from the sky lights. But what bothered Harry was he couldn’t take a step without his heels clicking against the flawlessly shining tile floors. 

Sirius started to straighten the wild hair to try and get Harry’s attention back. The boy pushed the hands away. “I know, I know, my job is to listen and use the fact that I’ll be over looked to see if I can catch anything important.” 

The Black heir hugged the young teen. “That’s my boy! We make the perfect pair don’t we. Well the doors are going to open any second now, and all that free foods not going to eat itself.”

Harry smirked and shook his head at the others wandering mind.

The party was just as boring as Harry had expected. Wealthy man after wealthy man walked around trying to one up and show off to whoever would be gullible enough to believe them. After listening to the third, ‘soul finding trip’ story, Harry followed the earlier mentioned lead and moved to the food table. Before pink lips could take part in the fluffy, warm pastry that he had chosen, Harry was pulled away by the sight of a shadow moving down the hall.  
If that shadow was what Harry believed it to be, than he had to get to it before the fleat of officers circling this gathering. Moving through the crowd and passing through empty hallway after hallway, Harry finally admitted to himself that he had lost his prey. Angered Harry turned and noticed an open door. Curiosity lead him and his body followed.

“-dare you! I gave you a chance. I let you go free, but you were never supposed to return!” 

A green eye leaned closer to the gap in the door to see inside. A tall body came up on what he knew was Sirius Black. 

“Siri, you can’t pretend you don’t miss me. All that time we spent together, all those nights.”

The sultry voice seemed to cause a shiver down Sirius’ spine.

“I can’t, you’re right, but I can remember what you did! You were there when that family died, the child was the same age as Harry!”

Harry knew who it was now. He could tell from the way Sirius acted, the way the voice made him want to claw at his skin. It was Rodolphus. God he though that arsehole died. Rodolphus came over and gripped Sirius by the shoulders, pulling him into a forced kiss. At this point Harry almost burst in to save his loved one, but Sirius didn’t need saving. With a swift kick, the man who had caused Sirius to cry for years and inadvertently cause all of Harry’s suffering in life, was on the floor cradling his crotch.

The laugh he wanted to let free was held back as Sirius started to near the door he was hiding behind. Quick as he could, Harry jumped and grabbed the molding above him, pulling himself to balance precariously on the small ledge, statues poking his back painfully. 

“Never come near me or my family again, I can’t believe I ever let you near Harry in the past. You made my life a bloody hell and you can never take that back you bastard. Here’s your last chance, if you’re still here when I return, may god help your sodding soul.” Slamming the highly expensive door, Sirius left the hallway, allowing Harry time to jump down from his perch. He then decided it best to wander the museum and think for a while.

✯

Tom caught the eyes again. This time he knew he had to have imagined it, they were above a door and the wall lighting, far away down the hall. The moonlight flooding the skylights made the eyes gleam, but left the body in shadow. But Tom could not be transfixed right now. Imagination or not, he needed to catch them. A door slammed and the eyes were gone. 

Not again.

Quickly he ran, he made it around the bend he assumed the eyes owner must have taken, but all he found was his ‘antiques’ creator and the man’s lover getting overly comfortable nearby a priceless artifact. He quickly broke the two apart, “Bartemus,” The artist scowled at the name. “Did you see someone pass by, someone with green eyes?” 

Regulus Black, Brother of London’s Chief Constable, pushed his way into the conversation. “No one passed by. Most normal people would tend to turn the other way at the site of two lovers. I guess that doesn't include you.”

Tom wanted to get upset at the sarcastic, rude tone the man had taken, but he had no time now. Shaking with adrenaline he dashing down the hall, careful of the leather holster around his shoulders, Tom searched everywhere he could find, but his search was fruitless.

Finally at the early hours of the morning, Tom had to call it. He had done his job and scouted the museum. He could call himself mental when he got home and into bed.

Even before Tom opened his eyes that morning he knew something was off. He launched himself from his sheets, and forgoing clothes, grabbed the pistol from its still sheathed position in his discarded holster. 

A small tapping lead him to the kitchen as he slid his way along the walls of his home. Gun first, body after, he moved around the corner into the open space, sights locked onto the intruder. Two emeralds followed by a crooked grin caused him to falter slightly. Taking a second to regain himself, Tom lifted his weapon back up to the teenager who was seated on his table, drinking from Tom’s favorite cup. 

“Who are you.”

Tom didn’t even attempt to make it a question, they both knew it was a demand. The boy sat the cup down and let his legs swing below him.

“I could ask you that very thing.”

Following the boys gaze, he noticed the stranger was very intensely looking at his tight black briefs. Shifting uncomfortably in a pathetic attempt to feign decency, Tom shot the boy a glare. The response he got was a smile as the boy lifted the cup as if to cheers him before taking another sip.

“You really ought to invest in some better coffee. Don’t see how you drink this crap since you seem like a no cream no sugar kinda’ guy.”

Tom furrowed his brow, annoyed at this semblance of a game. Though if he was to be honest with himself, he found this change of routine appealing. After pondering for a moment, Tom had finally found the answer to what would make the brat take him seriously. He pulled back the hammer with a slight shift of his thumb. 

The messy haired boy set the mug down slowly, and raised his hands above his head.

“Oh come now Tom, you don’t want to hurt me. Don’t you want to know how I found you?”

The only fault Tom was ever able to find in himself was curiosity, well that and narcissism, but he didn’t believe that truly qualified since he was actually better than everyone else.

Taking Tom’s lack of vocal reply and slight face tick as a response, the boys voice began to drift through the air happily retelling the nights events.

“So, there was this blonde bloke, filthy rich looking,” Lucius, Tom gave a mental sigh. “He and this grumpy looking guy were talking. The mean one had said,  
‘Tom won’t be happy if I am unable to go and make his artist more supplies.’  
And the blonde one was all  
‘Well Tom can wait, I want you all to myself this weekend.’  
It was a bit awkward there, but the next bit is what lead me to you.” The boy gave a big smile. “The grump had kissed the blondes cheek and even though he whispered, I could hear,  
‘Voldemort is currently risking himself scouting this museum and all you can think about is what’s in your pants, I must think up a special punishment for you, mustn’t I?’  
Yeah, I had everything needed than and got away before the groping started.”

Fist clenching against metal, Tom began thinking up painful tortures to try on his business partners. “That’s intriguing and all, but tell me, how did that lead you here.”

The boy smirked and pushed himself to stand, sliding towards Tom slowly. “Well, that blonde is Lucius Malfoy, he runs a big corporation, and he has only one connection named Tom, a connection who according to my sources happened to be at the same Ball last night, but was nowhere to be seen throughout the evening. This connection turns out to be an accountant, who lives at this apartment, and happens to own a handgun. It’s all pretty coincidental, don’t you think?”

Grinding his teeth Tom took a threatening step forward. He was surely going to kill both of those incompetent men, but the threat standing before him was more important.

“What are you hoping to gain from this? If you were after the reward out for me, I can pay you double to disappear.” 

That crooked grin was back, and somehow it managed to anger and arouse Tom.

“I want to become your partner.”

Tom froze, “My what?” He had no shortage of admirers, but none had gone so far as to actually stalk him before. Much less to succeed at it.

The boy just smirked wider, “Your partner, you know, like in crime.”

Exhaling loudly, Tom wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not at the meaning of the boys words. “I work alone, how old are you anyway, shouldn’t you be in school?”

The boy became rigid and seemed more determined. “I can prove to you I'm worth it, I managed to find you after all, didn’t I? We can help each other, you can teach me, and I have friends in the Police force.”

Eyebrow tweaking up in curiosity, Tom relaxed his hand and allowed the gun to point down slightly and away from the boys vital organs. “You didn’t answer my second question.”

With a frown the boy grabbed the mug from behind him, and brought it to his lip as a form of escape from continuing. After the cup had fulfilled its purpose and sat empty a while later, green eyes locked on Tom’s.

“Alright, I’m not 18 yet-“ Tom lowered his gun fully at this and gave a disappointed look. The boy began to scramble. “But I will be in two months! Look school is over soon, and I am really good at being a criminal!”

Tom didn’t care, he had stopped listening to the boy ramble. “Look kid, I don’t work well with others. You could break into Fort Knox and it still wouldn’t matter because you are just a brat.” 

Green eyes flashed as the intruder bite into his chapped pink lips. “Give me a chance at least! I won’t be a bother, we would work so well together I promise!”

But Tom had enough, “Get out brat, now.” Turning to go back to his room and get dressed, Tom heard a soft reply before he was all alone in his home. “My name is Harry, not brat.”

Harry, and emeralds. It couldn’t be.

✯

In attempt to show Tom he was just as good as he said he was, Harry began to do any and everything he could to get the others attention. It started out easy, Harry would simply be sitting on Tom’s couch doing homework as the other got home from work each night. 

He knew Tom was annoyed at not being able to find Harry’s access point, he had watched the man search the whole apartment for hours, looking. 

But Harry wasn’t content with just annoying the man, no matter what he said or how many times he called the man’s name, Tom never gave him the time of day. It annoyed Harry to just sit in silence for days straight but he had to make a point. 

Harry found this wasn’t working, the other had become familiar with his presence, even going as far to add extra grounds to make more coffee every morning.

After doing some research, Harry decided his next course of action. When Tom left that morning, Harry followed from a short distance. He had all the needed information, and had prepared this plan for days in advance. Tom’s work was on the top floor of a secure building, across the street from a police precinct.

Harry took a deep breath as Tom entered the large glass doors. His entry was limited, outside entry was impossible due to the station, if an officer looked out over their morning cup to see a small boy scaling a building, it wouldn’t end well. But inside entry was even harder, each employee had an entry card that was needed to open the door, followed by a facial recognition system, as well as a fingerprint scan at the elevator. Harry didn’t even have to mention the hoard of buff security guards wandering the halls all day looking for anyone without a badge, or the excessive amount of cameras.

But Potters didn’t give up, or well at least he told himself they didn’t, he truly didn’t know. He brushed aside the thought of his parents. If he couldn’t go over, through, or under, he would have to make this complicated

Walking confidently, Harry moved through an alley to the back of the next door building. The old stone two story looked so out of place beside the extravagant 15 floored, glass office beside it. 

Moving swiftly, Harry took the few steps up to the wooden back door, he smirked at the simple pin tumbler lock and reach in his pocket for tools. 

Gripping his tension wrench, Harry slipped it inside the locks plug and began to add pressure. Moving quickly he grabbed his rake, and slid it inside as well, moving it to the very back, he didn’t have much time as the building next doors security was due to come outside for an inspection any minute. He scrubbed the rake inside the lock as each of the pins set and lined up. 

He moved inside quickly as he heard the click of boots coming outside next door. Harry never left a trace, but still his heart was pounding. He never enjoyed committing crimes so close to Sirius. 

Moving up the stairs, and avoiding the small handful of realtors who worked in this sad excuse for an office, Harry made it to a window facing his goal, and away from any workers sight. 

Pulling his backpack off, Harry grabbed the small harpoon he had packed. Opening the window and lining up the weapon, Harry shot it off, letting it make a small click and thump as the arrow impaled itself of the metal sheeting of next doors air duct. 

Fastening the strong, yet nearly invisible wire, Harry again made it seem as though he hadn’t been there. He slid onto the wire carefully before closing the window, leaving a small piece of tape over the lock for his later re-entry. Slowly but swiftly, he moved between the the buildings and opened the vent. 

It wasn’t the most glamorous thing he had done, crawling through an air shaft, but his small frame came in quite handy.

Coming to an empty blind spot, Harry pushed the grate below him open and let himself drop to the floor. In one of the many pockets of his commando pants, was a baton wich he quickly flicked out to the full length, before using it to push the small entry closed.

The next part of this plan was the hardest, and most dangerous. He made it to the elevator quickly, pulling the key, which was by far the hardest thing he had acquired yet, from his pocket. Quickly he placed it into the small unnoticeable hole, and managed to override the door, causing it to open slightly for him to slip through. 

Taking a deep breath, and not looking down, Harry started to climb, floor after floor, careful to watch for where the cab was at all times. When he reached Tom’s floor, he slipped inside quickly, not to be seen.

Waiting and watching silently, Harry saw Tom leave his desk for a moment, before he slipped in and crawled under to surprise the man.

Surprise wouldn’t be the best word, as Tom nearly had a heart attack. Harry simply smiled and gave a slight wave. 

Tom sighed, and Harry could tell the handsome man resigned himself to the fact he wasn’t getting away from the teenager any time soon.

Day after day Harry followed Tom, from home to work and back again. But after a two weeks of him not going home, his phone was constantly filling up with messages. No matter how much he adored staying with Tom, or how unwanted he seemed to the man, he was sad to give up the extra cup of coffee in the morning, and the hot cup of tea Tom had set aside for him at work each day.

Harry watched another text from Sirius come in, threatening to track his phone if he didn’t ‘just go home’. 

The Dursleys were waiting. He shivered at the thought.

✯

A week, then two, then three, and still not trace of the brat to be seen. Tom had at first been relieved, his sleep had been lacking ever since the intruder had managed to come and go so easily. It didn’t take long for the the breath of fresh air to bother him though. 

He couldn’t kick the habits he had picked up. In the morning he would make to much coffee, at work he would buy an extra tea which just went cold on his desk, and every night he would place a pillow and the softest blanket on his couch. Tom told himself that it was for if the brat showed up, so he wouldn’t have his hot coffee or tea taken from him. But the habit of getting a sleeping space ready, he couldn’t explain away that one.

Tom knew that Harry was good at sneaking around, he proved that when he miraculously got into Tom’s highly secure building. Still, something in Tom was nagging him, he wanted to hunt the boy down and see what was going on first hand. Again his curiosity was getting to him.

Tom sighed and laid in his bed, a full month and then some had passed. He was pretty sure Harry said his birthday was today during one of his one sided rambles, but that didn’t matter much when he was likely to never see the glasses wearing teen again. 

As Tom rolled over he promised himself he wouldn’t make two cups that morning. A promise he was going to keep.

His blinds were pathetic in their attempt to keep out the sun, and his decorative curtains helped even less. Tom’s head was throbbing for some reason, he groped around for pain killers but found none on his bed stand. 

With a groan, Tom made his way through the apartment, his eyes half closed due to light sensitivity. He ignored his surroundings as he grabbed the bottle on his kitchen counter, downing the pills with juice straight from the bottle. 

“You really should use a cup.”

Tom dropped both containers on the floor, red tablets and juice spreading across the floor in a sticky disaster as he spinned, searching for what was there.

“How?” Shocked was the only thing Tom felt, not only had the boy entered his home again, but he had not even managed to sense it.

A small pained laugh came from the other side of his couch as a small hand moved to wave. “Hey, I needed a place to crash.”

Moving from the kitchen and tracking the liquid mess across his pristine hardwood floors, Tom moved around the couch. “Bloody hell.”

Only wire frames sat on Harry’s broken button nose, the glass cracked out, leaving shining shards. The whole boy before him was a mix of red, purple and green. Tom could tell the boy was trying to smile, but only a grimace showed. “Do I really look that bad?”

Tom didn’t reply as he went for his first aid kit and ice. The two stayed in utter silence besides the ripping of gauze packages and medical tape.

Harry was the one to break the tension. “How much is rent here?”

Setting down the last bloodied sheet of cotton, Tom arched a brow. “Too much for you to afford.”

A smirk was thrown his way, this one actually showing through, with the help of painkillers. “I’ve been stealing to feed myself and not die in a gutter since I was 8. Than I became a real thief, you know steal from the rich who deserve it kinda thing, when I turned 11, I think I can figure out something.”

Standing to begin cleaning up, Tom glanced over his shoulder. “Than you can ‘figure out’ somewhere else to stay.”

Glaring, Harry sat up, grinding his teeth in pain. “I don’t have anywhere else.”

Facing the sink as he wet a sponge to begin on the floor, Tom answered without a glance back. “What about that shaggy looking cop.”

The sound of movement notified Tom that Harry was coming over as he kneeled to scrub at dried, sticky gunk. 

“Sirius?”

Sirius Black, The chief of police, Tom should have guessed, the kid said he had police sources. A thud came from the living room and Tom glowered at the thought of his breakable possessions.

“How do you know about him?”

Tom flinched, he couldn’t tell Harry they had met before. The kid would definitely begin on some fate crap that Tom had no time for. “Well you do know him don’t you.”

The small body came and sat, infringing on his space. Tom suddenly remembering this ‘kid’ was now an adult, he moved away slightly and continued to clean.

“Yeah, He’s my Godfather.”

Tom stopped, the bubbles on the floor jumping as the sponge fell. He sat waiting for an explanation, not moving.

“Look, I can’t live with him.”

Giving Harry a disbelieving glance, The now adult shifted uncomfortably. “When I started primary I lived with Sirius, his boyfriend at the time and some of the guys mates went and killed my friend and his family. The guy was living with us, the three of us were like a real family till than. It took them months to find the killers, months that we were living together like nothing was different. When Sirius found out he couldn’t bring himself to take the shot or make the arrest, he let Rodolphus go, and in protecting his love he took on guilt.” Harry shrugged like it didn’t matter anymore. “Sirius takes things to heart harder than anyone I will ever know. He blames himself for everything wrong in the world, collecting the guilt like some people collect nik-nak’s.”

Tom was speechless at such open sharing of a serious life story. But the boy wasn’t finished.

“Sirius couldn’t stand to look at me, probably seeing poor Neville in me and thinking of what could have happened. He sent me to live with my Aunt, but when the abuse started I couldn’t tell him, he’d probably get so depressed he’d kill himself, and either way I’d be with the Dursleys.”

Staying silent in case Harry started again, Tom picked back up the sponge and set it in the sink. “One month. Than you’re out. It’s to dangerous for you to be here any longer than that.” Tom began to mumble under his breath. “I’m an idiot for even giving you that long, two criminals under one roof is, well it’s just that, idiotic.”

Harry moved on his broken body and grabbed Tom in a hug, startling the man, before he was pushed away. “You still have to sleep on the couch.” The messy haired boy was too excited to care and began his way back to the sofa, demanding Tom cook him breakfast. 

Tom didn’t know why he accepted the kid, or even why he was currently whipping up a bowl of waffle batter, but there had to be a reason, some endgame he couldn’t yet see.

Walking into the head office after over a week of staying home with Harry, Tom greeted the secretary before depositing a folder of papers on Lucius’ desk. The blonde looked up puzzled. “What is going on with you?”

Tom noticed his smile and let it fall, disappointed in himself for showing such emotion in public. “Nothing, I’ve just recently gotten my hands on something interesting is all.”

Lucius obviously didn’t believe him, and though the blonde knew it would be best to mind his own business, he couldn’t hold himself back. “Something like that doesn’t normally cause such drastic personality changes.”

Stopping where he stood, Tom gave his boss a death stare. “Is it truly any of your business.”

The Malfoy heir stopped and began to finally think. “No, you’re right, I was just intrigued since two months ago you had caused some quite ‘extensive damage’ to my home, as well as too Severus and myself. But now after being sick for a full week, you are humming and smiling at every stranger you meet, I’m afraid you will even begin to sing as if in a musical.”

Tom smirked remembering the night he had taken out his frustrations on the pair. “Well yes, I would be ‘intrigued’ as well myself, but I would also keep my tongue to myself in hopes that it won’t occur again. Either way, you needn’t worry dear friend. I wouldn’t fall to such a level.”

As Tom made his way back to his desk, he noticed Harry who was in his chair, dressed as a simple I.T. worker, a few yellow bruises still on his face. The others in the office paid Harry no mind, Tom simply smiled and moved behind the seat to watch the boy pretend to work diligently.

✯

Harry moved his legs for Tom to sit beside him on the sofa as the soft music of a movie began to play in the room.

Smiling and glancing at the handsome man, Harry was afraid for what would happen in a week when his time here was up. Sliding closer on the seat, Harry moved his hand slightly, letting his fingers caress Tom’s pants without the other paying attention. Feeling emboldened by the dark lighting and warm blanket covering him, Harry leaned in, letting his body rest fully against the other. 

Grey eyes simply glanced down, but Harry focused on the screen until they were both watching the film. Softly, Harry moved his hand fully onto the muscled thigh unnoticed. 

When his hand was where he wanted it, and his body was flush against Tom, he brought his head to the others shoulder, and began to stare at the perfect face before him. Pushing against Tom, he let his hand rub onto Tom’s groin, and brought his lips to the pale ear, “Tom.” 

This caught the man’s attention fully, his head snapped to look at Harry, their lips nearly touching. Unable to move back, Tom stayed there with their lips centimeters apart. “What’s going-?” Harry shifted his body closer, stopping Tom’s possible rejection.

“Tom?” Green eyes clouded in seduction and hormones focused on the lips he could feel breathing against him. “Let me stay here longer.”

The rejection was on its way. “I can’t it's-“ Tom was again stopped, this time by the hand beginning to cup, grind and pull all on its own, now without the whole bodies movement. 

“It’s not dangerous, we are the best, how would they ever catch the best, even if we went out and shouted from the rooftops they wouldn’t even come close.” Harry moved his lips to against Tom’s cheek, feeling the skin against his, and the movement of Tom’s jaw. “I can pay rent,” Harry moved his other hand to begin on Tom’s belt. “And I can think of a few other ways to ‘Help out’.”

Tom’s breath hitched at the hand sliding slowly into his boxers, the zipper of his pants was open and pulled down granting access. As Harry’s hand touched his slick, hard flesh Tom grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him to kneel over his thighs. Their lips locked as Harry got over his shock and began to pull at the member below him with renewed energy, moving his own hips down to gain some friction. 

A hand snaked into the back of Harry’s pants, kneading and massaging at the soft flesh. The kiss ended with Tom pulling away to bite at Harry’s pale throat. 

Harry didn’t know getting his back side rubbed while grinding a guys thigh, could be pleasurable, but when he felt his stomach shudder he gave himself up to the feeling. He let out a groan as Tom bit down, finally orgasaming from the hand job he was receiving. Harry humped faster and harder, not caring how he looked like a wild animal in heat against the other.

He was so close to coming, he could feel pre-cum staining his pajamas, and let open mouth moans out against Tom’s chest. Tom pushed his hand farther down, and the tips of fingers flicking against Harry’s sensitive balls. 

Just a few more thrusts and- a phone began to ring on the coffee table. Harry froze and saw ‘Sirius Black’ on the screen. Tom who was already sitting up a bit straighter saw as well. “Aren’t you going to get that?”

A look that said ‘are you nuts’ came over the green eyes. The soft pants he was wearing were pushed halfway down, and his cock stood at full attention. Tom grinned as the phone started again. “Answer it. Now.”

Harry did, he put the phone to his ear cautiously. “Sirius?” Harry bit his lip at the hand that suddenly grabbed him in a rough fist. 

‘Harry, what the bloody hell is going on! You moved out? You’re not going to college? I know you don’t like the Dursley’s, but they are family.’

A whine passed his throat as the stroking slowed, his hips bucked in a hopeful attempt and the speed tripled before he could even move back. His eyes rolled up as he knew his orgasm was coming. 

‘Harry? Harry answer me, what is the meaning of this!’

Tom slowed again, Harry’s Head was dizzy, but he could breathe again. “Sirius I-“ Tom sped up without warning, his tongue going out to lick lines up Harry’s neck, causing shivers and moans to spill from Harry unstopping. He dropped the phone and began to kiss Tom fully as he climaxed, cum ending up on Tom’s shirt as the green eyed boy continued to thrust.

They could both hear Sirius screaming over the phone. Moving slowly, Harry grabbed the device and moved away from Tom. 

“Sirius, they are not my family, you are. I was stuck in that hell because if I ever told you what they did to me, we both know you wouldn’t be able to take it. I guess I protected you a bit, and all I had to do was take a few beatings and starve for a few years” Harry tried his best at that moment to disassociate from the past as best he could. Sirius gasped and went silent, he knew the police chief was crying.

“There was a time where you let a criminal go because you loved him. Now I’m asking you to let two go, I’m asking you to stop chasing us because you love me and I chose him.”

The phone let out a gurgle of a question. ‘Let who go?’

Harry knew Sirius didn’t want the answer, but he gave it anyway. “Voldemort.”

The line was silent again. ‘Harry, where are you. Listen very carefully, if someone has you against your will, just say, ‘Yes Sirius’ I’ll protect you this time.’

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sirius, calm down, I’m safe, no one kidnapped me.” 

‘Please-‘

“Sirius no. Stop! I don’t need your help anymore, you’re my Godfather and yes I love you, but I found someone who is like me, who doesn’t see a dead child and a life full of mistakes whenever they look at me.”

No reply. Harry waited for a long while, watching Tom stand up and strip his dirty shirt off as he moved over to the bathroom. A voice finally returned.

‘I’m coming to get you Harry, we will be there soon, don’t move. I love you kid.’

The dial tone started as the line died and Harry stood up straight.

“Oh god-fucking-dammit!” Running Harry screamed at Tom to hurry up as he began to throw Tom’s belongings from his closet into a suitcase. The bruinette skidded into the room in only a towel.

“What the hell I was getting into the shower.”

Tom looked over the scene before him. “You’re kidding me.”

Throwing Tom clean clothes Harry moved to the kitchen. Grabbing some paper and a pen, he scribbled a quick note before him and Tom left the apartment with a suitcase and a duffel bag that would not pass airport security.

“Now do you see why I didn’t want you to stay? One little dry hump is not worth losing my cover.”

Harry smiled over and peeled out from his sweater hood. “But you did, and now we’re going to be stuck together for awhile. I’m sure we can get better ‘covers’ and some more privacy.”

A thin pale hand nudge Harry as the two walked down the street. “So, since you lost me my house and job, do you have any plans on where to go?”

The whole world was ahead of them, all theirs for the taking. “How about Australia?”

Tom hummed. “Australia does seem pretty nice, and it’s going to take some time before we can go anywhere near Europe again.”

Grabbing Tom’s hand Harry started to wave down a cab. “It’s a date than.”

✯

The orders were set, the men were ready, and the door would be open any second. A click got everyone on guard as a ‘Go!’ was shouted from the group.  
A full dozen armored police entered the small apartment, checking each room as they made their way through, yelling ‘Clear’ at random intervals. 

After a lengthy search Sirius was calling inside. “I’m sorry boss, no one is here.” Tonks gave him a pitiful look as she set her weapon down.

Sirius moved to the table. “He was just here, how could I have not protected him.” A folded sheet with Harry’s writing grabbed his attention over Tonks’ sorrowful comfort. “Harry.”

Tonks went silent and tried to look at the note before Sirius finished and folded it, putting it away. “Let’s go home, we won’t be catching our guy for quite a while.”

Though he was depressed, he could only smile as if something bigger than the moon was taken from his shoulders.

_‘Sirius, I’m sorry._  
_You are my family and I love you, so the least I can do is say goodbye._  
_Sirius, it’s not your fault. None of this is, nothing that has happened has been your fault._  
_You loved the man who you thought Lestrange to be, not the man who he was, who killed that family, you didn’t love a murderer, I promise you, you never did._  
_I wish I could say I had a happy life so far, but I can’t. I wished everyday that we could have stayed together, that you had come and saved me. But it’s in the past._  
_You have to move on, if you live in the past nothing will ever happen. Bad things happen, bad pasts are always going to try and hold us back, but what matters is what you make of it, and what you do with your future._  
_All I can do is relish the good times, and remember what the bad had taught me._  
_You have Remus, don’t let him live thinking you only see your past mistakes in him._  
_Sirius, you succeeded in protecting me, and it wasn’t by coddling me, it was by helping me become strong and independent._  
_I care for someone now, and we will protect each other._  
_Let go of the guilt for once._

__

__

_We will try to come and visit for Christmas if you let us._

_-Harry J. Potter & Voldemort.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote parts of this like 5 times. I felt the build up between them went to fast and tried my best to slow it down. I hope you understand the time that went by and the feelings they built. 
> 
> I tried my best to rewrite parts and I hope this story is okay!


End file.
